


Like PornHub

by Axelex12



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Age Difference, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dom/sub, F/M, Family Issues, Floor Sex, Frustration, Goddesses, Horny Teenagers, MILFs, Maledom/Femsub, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, Pagan Gods, Plot Twists, Post-Coital, Pseudo-Incest, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Reveal, Rough Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Step-mother/Step-son incest, Step-parents, Teen Angst, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Percy Jackson × Amphitrite smut
Relationships: Amphitrite/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 6





	Like PornHub

Percy couldn’t believe it. His father invited him down to his underwater palace just to be a distraction for his wife while he snuck off to get some mortal ass. This infuriated him totally. He could feel Amphitrite’s eyes on him, glaring at him with a menacing stare.

“What the fuck are you glaring at?” Percy asked as he finally snapped.

This shocked Amphitrite, but her glare came back with intensity.

“Don’t get snappish with me, boy” she growled.

“Look bitch. I am not happy either since I thought I was coming down here to spend time with my dad, but end up with you” Percy said angrily.

“You little fucker, how dare you speak to me like that” Amphitrite said standing up.

“I can speak to you however I please you bitch” Percy said also getting up.

They had moved so they were standing in front of one another. Anger was in both their eyes as they glared at one another. Then there was a spark. Neither fought it. They crashed into each other with a hard bruising kiss. They took and tore at one another clothes till there were both naked.

Percy pushed Amphitrite down on the cold floor, which made her shiver. He then pushed his semi hard cock into her mouth.

“Suck it bitch, lets see if your mouth has any talent” Percy said with a smirk.

Amphitrite glared at Percy and began to lick and suck Percy’s member. She felt it grow within her mouth and soon she was slightly gagging at how big it was fully hard.

“I said suck it” Percy roared.

He then began thrusting his cock in and out of Amphitrite’s mouth. She did her best to lick and suck the length, but it was hard since she wasn’t used to the harsh treatment she was getting. Though deep in her mind she liked being used.

“Shit, I’m coming” Percy announced.

He then pulled out and jacked off spewing his seed all over Amphitrite’s face, hair, neck and a bit on her heaving chest. Amphitrite licked up what she could, but wasn’t able to finish as she was dragged and put into a new position. She was on her hands and knees.

“Now it’s time for you to be a good bitch and get mounted” Percy said.

Before Amphitrite could say a thing she felt Percy pierce her cunt with his tool. She gasped at how hard he pushed in. He rammed his entire shaft into making her stretch to the max. he didn’t even give her time to adjust as he began to hammer away at her twat.

“Oh gods” she moaned as she fell to her elbows with her forehead to the floor.

This only raised her butt up higher and Percy took advantage of it and began smacking her ass.

Amphitrite gasped as ripples of pain coursed through her. She loved to be spanked. Gods, that can’t be right. She couldn’t be the type to like this treatment. She was above that stuff. Only mortals took pleasure in such acts. Not her, but with each smack her pussy spurted more of her juices, which only disavowed her claim.

“That’s it whore, get your smacks. I can feel how wetter you’re getting. You love it don’t you” Percy said.

“NO, YES, OH GODS YES. SPANK MY ASS SPANK IT! I’M YOUR WHORE, YOUR SLUT. DO ANYTHING TO ME!” Amphitrite screamed.

Thankfully the palace was empty so no one heard the sounds of their fucking or else there be much news spread around the sea and Olympus.

Percy kept banging away at the queen of the sea as she was now almost totally spent. Never had she gone this long in a fuck session. She was amazed that Percy had yet to come and she had gushed several times already. Though Percy made her gush so many times by spanking her ass then pinching her clit and tweaking it slightly from side to side.

“Here it comes bitch!” Percy roared as he fired off his load into Amphitrite.

Amphitrite slumped to the floor panting heavily as sweat coated her body. She was heaving trying to get back the oxygen she needed.

Percy plopped on his ass panting too. That took a lot out of him.

Once they were rested they got cleaned up and dressed.

Poseidon came back with a grin on his face. He saw his favorite son and his wife.

“Did you two have fun?” he asked.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
